I will always love you
by Winter T. hedgehog 01
Summary: Amy and Midnight have been friends forever, Amy always liked Midnight as well. But what happens when she has to face emotions, will she have a happy ending?
1. so complicated

**This is a** **request story for my bestfriend MIDNIGHT HUNTER 117.** I **own nothing but the story, Midnight Prophet belongs to MIDNIGHT HUNTER 117.** I **hope you like it MIDNIGHT!** I **hope everyone likes** it! **Enough with my rambling, let's begin**!

Middle School 7th grade

Running out of their middle school, were Amy the hedgehog and Midnight Prophet the wolf. Midnight Prophet a black furred wolf with a white muzzle and stomach, and one black eye and one red-eye with a scar.

He was wearing jeans and a black shirt with some tennis, he has spiky hair as well. Amy a pink hedgehog with emerald-green eyes, she was wearing a red shirt and white skirt with leggings and white tennis, her pink hair touched her shoulders.

These two were best friends since they were very little and every Friday they raced to Amy's house to watch a movie and have snacks. They raced in huffing and puffing from the race they had. "I...won...ha.." Amy huffed and puffed. "Only...cause...I...let...you" Midnight said trying to get some air.

"Yeah right...haha" Amy laughed while plopping on the couch,along with Midnight. "Alright, you won so we do what you want today, ok" He smiled, and Amy nodded.

They watched Chucky, had all of Amy's favorite snacks like Oreo cookies, and vanilla ice cream, they joked around and laughed their hearts out like best friends should, then Midnight had bad news. "Umm...Amy I have to tell you something very important." He said as he twiddled his thumbs. "Yeah, what's up" Amy said focusing all of her attention on him.

"I'm...moving.." He said looking into her eyes. "What?! When?!" She panicked. "Today, so I decided to make this day the best before I leave" his eyes softened up when he seen she was about to cry. "But...but..." Amy choked on her quite sobs, Midnight comforted her.

"Shhh...shh..it will be ok, I got you something to remember me" He said as wiped a tear away with his thumb, he then got something out of his pocket, it was a semi long black velvet case. "Here" he smiled. Amy opened it and inside was a diamond necklace shaped like a crescent moon. "It's beautiful, how much did this cost, I don't want you to spend your money on me?" Amy said looking at him. "It doesn't matter, it's for you to have to remember me by."

He said taking the necklace and putting it around her neck. "Thank you Midnight, I will never take this off." She said standing up followed by Midnight and hugged him. She then felt something on her butt "Move your hand" she smacked it away nicely, he snickered. "How long will you be gone?" Amy asked. "I don't know, hopefully not long." He said looking down.

Then a honk was heard. "That's my parents, goodbye Amy" he said giving one last hug and a kiss on her head. "This isn't goodbye, it's see you later" Amy said having a few tears coming down her face. "Yeah, see you later." He smiled as he went out the door. Even though Amy was crying she had hope that he was right.

Highschool -12th grade

~Beep,Beep,Be- ~ Waking up tiredly was 17yr old Amy rose. She has changed over the past 5yrs, her hair now goes to her waist, and she has gotten more smarter and prettier. She sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes then puts the necklace on and gets ready for school.

She is wearing a black skirt,grey shoes, and a white button down shirt with a black tie,and a black jacket over top. Her hair is in a low pony tail with a black ribbon in the shape of a bow. "Ok time to go to school" Amy smiled as she grabbed her bag and an apple and went out the door.

She hums a tone while going to the bus stop, out of the corner of her eye she sees a black wolf with a whit muzzle and stomach, before she could get a clearer view,she was pulled into a hug from Rouge,with Blaze coming behind. "Good morning Amy!" She said releasing her.

She turned back to the spot where she seen the wolf but he was gone,she shrugged it off. "Hey Blaze and Rouge". Amy smiled, Rouge and Amy have been friends since high school, Blaze recently came one year ago, they were wearing the same uniform as Amy. "Hello Amy" Blaze said giving her a hug.

"We should get to school before we are late" Rouge suggested. "Yeah your right, don't wanna get detention again." Amy laughed along with Blaze and Rouge, while walking to school. As they got into the school they heard the bell. "Oh no we're gonna be late" Amy panicked. "No it's called RUN!" Rouge yelled and they ran to their class.

Amy's POV

~It's a good thing I'm on the track team~ I thought while maneuvering around objects swift like. ~Im gonna make it, I'm gonna make it~ I said in my mind. What I didn't expect was to run into someone and tumble over them. "Oof" I said as she landed in the floor, which was surprisingly soft. Then I heard a moan, ~huh?...OMG!~ I thought as I got up really quick, I was sitting on top of a black wolf that was wearing the boy's school uniform."Im so sorry" i apologized as i helped him up.~Wait it's that same wolf I seen on the bus stop! I didn't know he went here~ I thought as I looked at him closely.

"No it's ok, I shou-" he stopped when he looked at me, with big eyes. ~Why is he looking at me? Hmm...I didn't know he had a black and red eye... No it can't be~ I thought in disbelief. He was still looking at me, then he looked at my necklace, he softened up. I was afraid to ask but I did "Mi-Midnight?" I asked, he smiled. "Amelia, I can't believe how much you grew" his smiled grew bigger.

I couldn't hold it back, the tears flooded my eye's and I gave him a big hug while crying. "I..ca-can't believe.. It's y-you! " I chocked on my sobs, as he comforted me. "I missed you too, Amelia" he said as he lifted my chin and wiped a tear with his thumb. "I told you many times to call me Amy" I smiled as I dried my face with my sleeve. "Yeah I know" he smiled, and I lightly punched his arm. "What class do you have?" Midnight asked. "Um...Social studies." I replied.

"Me too, at least we have one class together." He smiled. "Yeah" I smiled back. Then the bell rang "oh no we're gonna be late! " I panicked. "No we're not" he said as a as he pulled my hand and we dashed through the halls and stopped at the classroom. "Late again Miss Rose?" A black cat said. "Sor-" i was cut of by Midnight. "It is my fault, sir, i asked her where this class was" he lied. "Alright, but the next time it's detention. Now, you can sit by Miss Rose." He said as he pointed to the empty desk by my desk. "Yes sir" Midnight said as we went to take a seat. "Thank you" I whispered.

"Your welcome" he grinned as the lesson bagan. The bell rang and that class was over. "Omg! Why is he's class so boring! " I groaned. "It wasn't boring" Midnight said back. "To you because you had your ipod! I left mine in my book bag!" yelled back. "Yeah, that's true! "He laughed putting his earplugs away. "Ha-ha very funny...oh! I forgot I have to introduce you to my friends, when school is over come to the student parking lot, k." I smiled. "Sure I'll be there." He smiled back.

When school finally was over I walked to the parking lot, I seen Rouge, Blaze, and my other friends Shadow(a nad boy with a sweat heart)Cream(my lil sis), Sonic(Rouge's boyfriend) ,and Tails(Sonic's lil bro). Then Midnight came over "Hey, guys I would lik-" I was interrupted by Blaze's outburst. "Midnight! Your here" she screamed as she jumped into his arms and they...kissed..THEY KISSED! This a secret I never told anyone... I like Midnight, so seeing..that image really hurt, but not as much as this. "Everyone! This is Midnight my boyfriend!" Blaze smiled. I think my heart skipped a beat or two."Um..I just remember, I have to do something, I'll catch up."

They either nodded or waved. I ran to the girls bathroom, locked the stall and quietly cried. ~why, why, oh, why! I know I'm supposed to be happy for them but come on, my crush is kissing my best friend!-sigh- I can't be a asshole and break them up that's something that bitch Sally would do. I'll just have to be as supportive as I can~ I thought while wiping my face clean of tears. "I can do this!" I said as I rushed out the bathroom.

They didn't walk that far so I "jogged" up to them. "What I miss?" I asked. "Nothing really we where just asking how Blaze and Midnight met." Rouge responded, then they started asking questions and stuff. I really didn't want to hear it, it made me cringe a little so I got my earplugs and MP3 player and listened to music.

I was then tapped on my shoulder "Huh?" It was Midnight...just Midnight~i guess I really wasn't paying attention ~. "You alright Amy?" Midnight asked me. "Yeah...I guess this is me, I'll see you tomorrow" I said going up my stairs. "We usually hang out after school, are you sure you're ok?" He asked once more. "Yeah Im just not feeling well, don't worry ok" I reassured him.

"Ok, remember if you need to talk about anything I'm always here" he smiled, waved, and left toward his home. ~i wish I could talk to you about this~ I thought as I entered my home and went straight up stairs to my room.

**With Blaze**

talking on the phone with some one is Blaze and is having an interesting conversation:

Did you do it? The person on the other side of the line said

no, not yet anyway.

I'm not trying to rush you,but when?

Soon but I don't want to hurt him

I know, you're a kind person

I'll have to do it at the right time,bye.

Blaze hung up and fell on her bed and sighed.

ok this is gonna be a chapter story apparently. So who do you think Blaze is talking to? Hm...This story will not(probably) have Sally bashing, k. Pls read and review it helps. I think this is the longest chapter I wrote!

Winter 01 out peace!


	2. nice evening out

**sorry for the wait, i couldn't think of anything(dumb writers block!) Plus i was busy with school -_- I already said the disclaimer in the first chapter,let's start.**

**Amy's POV 5:30pm**

I was lying on my bed looking at myceiling bored outta my mind, and it was a Saturday. That's when I got an idea, I quickly got my phone and called Midnight. "Hello" he answered. "Hey Midnight, I was wondering if you would like to hang out today" I smiled. "Sorry Amy but im going on a date ith Blaze" he said, as my smile dropped to a frown, but then I had an idea "What about a double date, if you're ok with it?" I asked biting my lip. "Sure why not, it's at that restaurant in the middle of town, ok, it's at 7, I gotta go see ya" I ended the call with a smile on my face, but then I had a problem. "Whose gonna be my date?" I asked no one as I fell on my bed.

~i can't ask Sonic he's with Rouge, not tails, he's sweet and all but he's like 5yrs younger then me, plus I think he likes cream. Hmm...oh I forgot! How dumb can I be?~ i got my phone and called a certain black and red hedgehog. "Hey Shadow, can I ask you a favor?" I was lying on my bed upside down. "Yes Rose" he said. "Do you mind going on a double date with me, Midnight and Blaze are going out and I asked if I could go with them he said yea so all I need is a date, so I called you" I said. "...Fine..what time?" He said as I smiled.

"At 7, it's at that restaurant in the middle of town" I said sitting up. "Ok I'll pick you up at 6:40" he said. "Thanks Shadow you're the best!" I smiled. "I know" I could practically hear him smirking as he hung up. Now the only question is...what am I gonna wear? I looked through my clothes trying to find a nice dress, then I seen a black thight length dress that was strap-less, then I found matching heels, all I had to do was my make-up, and hair.

**6:35pm**

After about 2hrs I was ready, my hair was curled nicely, I had black eye shadow and lip gloss. I looked in the mirror, I had to say I looked gorgeous. I got my purse and waited a while for Shadow to come. I heard a horn, I looked out side to see Shadow coming out of a silver Lamborghini. He was wearing a white button down shirt with black tie and black jacket, black pants and black dress shoes. I walked up to him"you look nice" he complimented me. "Thanks you loome nice yourself" I smiled as he opened the door and closed it behind me like a gentleman, then got into the drivers seat and we took off.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I know you probably had other things to do" I apologized while twiddling my thumbs. "No it's cool, I had nothing to do anyway" he smiled while keeping his eye's on the road. "Thanks Shadow I can always depend on you" I smiled as we parked in the parking lot. We seen Blaze and Midnight, she was wearing a dark purple knee-length dress with black eye shadow and dark purple heels. Midnight was wearing the grey version of what Shadow was wearing except for the shoes they were black. "You look pretty Blaze" I said as I hugged her. "You too, Shadow you look nice as well" Shadow smiled and nodded. "You look nice Amy" Midnight said to me. "Thank you, you look nice yourself." I smiled.

"We can continue this conversation inside as we eat" Midnight said taking blaze's hand and going ahead. "Shall we head in?" Shadow said latching his arm with mine. "We shall" I laughed a little as we went in. The inside was huge, it had chandilers in a row, so many rows of tables and so may people inside too. Since Midnight already had reservation's we already had a table set for us. I looked on the menu and everything seems delicious. When the Waiter arrived we all decided to get lobsters, while we waited for our food I found out how Midnight and Blaze met.

"It was raining hard and I had no umbrella since the weather forecast said it was to be sunny, I was cold and wet when I bump into Midnight he let me have his umbrella like a gentlemen, I wanted to give it back so I searched for him but I couldn't find him, that's when I got harassed by some guys, of course I could've taken them but Midnight stepped in and helped me, I thanked him and gave his umbrella back then we started to hang out, next thing we're together." Blaze said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That's Midnight for ya, always looking out for you" I smiled at him. Then the waiter came and we got our delicious lobster!

That was when Blaze got a text "I need to take this, its my mom" she said getting up to go to the bathroom. After a couple minutes I decided to check on her when I got there I heard her side of the conversation. "I know, but like I said I wanna do it the right way...yes I know...I love you too...bye" she sighed and turned around to see me. "Everything alright?" I asked. "Yeah, but you know how parents are" I smiled in response then we went back to our seats and finished our dinner. After Shadow took me home and we said our goodbye's, I went to Midnight with something in the trunk of my car. I knocked in his door "oh Amy it's you, need something?" He asked me.

"No I wanna give you something as a welcome back gift!" I said pulling him to my car. "Ok close your eye's" I said as he did so, I pulled out something and put it in both of his hands. "Ok open!" I smiled as I seen his face. "No way! You got me a hover board!" He said looking at the grey board. "Yeah I got it yrs ago to replace the other one you had but you left so I decided to give it to you as a welcome home gift" I was pulled into a hug. "Thank you Amy" he smiled. "No prob, well goodnight" I said waving, then I left. ~i wish he knew how i felt about him~ I sighed a little while going home.

**done for now! I hope you like it! I will be updating on my other stories soon but school's a bitch you know! XD Do you guy's think Blaze's conversation was suspicious, hmm..**

**Winter 01 out, peace!**


	3. authors notice

**sorry for the long wait, I've been on a horrible writers block, hopefully I can think of another chapter soon**


	4. chapter 4

**Hello, again, im sorry i gone for a while i was busy, and brain dead, but I'm back with another chapter, and there are hints in this as to what is going on. I said everything before so let's get started.**

**Blazes pov- home**

~ how long will this go on? I'm a terrible person, what will my friends think? How will the rest of the school year be? Will they ever talk to me after they find out? Will they hate me? What would he say or do?...~ those questions buzzed around my head as I slept. ~BEEP BEEP BE-~ I hit the off button on my alarm clock and sat up thinking of those questions that haunt me. I got up and stretched ready for another day of school. I got a piece of toast and went to the bus stop to wait for my friends.

I then got a peck on my cheek I looked and turned to see Midnight. "Hey Midnight" I smiled, he smiled back and put an arm around my waist. ~he's a nice guy and he deserves to b-~ my thought was cut off when Amy and Rouge came up to us.

"Hey you two" Amy smiled. "Hey" Rouge waved. "Hey"Midnight and I said at the same time as the bus came. We all took seats next to each other and started to chat...well they did I was still in deep thought about the current situation I was in. "Hey Blaze are you OK?" I heard Amy ask me. "Huh?...oh yeah I'm fine just thinking about that test we have in History today" I lied. "Yeah, I can see why its supposed to be really long and hard" Rouge said. "Well as we were talking about, there is supposed to be a new student coming" Amy said.

~New student?~ I thought. "Oh yeah, a guy I think...Some people say he's cute too" Rouge added. "We don't know when he's supposed to come though, all I know is that he's our age and an A student too" Amy said. "We'll just have to see" I said as the bus stopped and we got off and went in the school. ~Luckily I only have 3 classes with them~ I thought as I went into Math class.

**Lunch**

~through the whole school was news about the new kid so he must be really something~ I thought as I picked at food. "Aren't you gonna eat?" I heard Midnight ask me. "No, I'm fine" I gave him a smile and he smiled back and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Wow this new student business is really going like wildfire" Rouge laughed. "Yeah, I wonder when he'll come" Amy said as my phone buzzed. "I have to go to the bathroom be right back" I said as I left. ~its him~ I smiled a Lil.

Hey Blaze,I miss you

Miss you too

I have great news for you

What?

You'll see

~i wonder what it could be? ~ I thought as I went back to the table. The rest of the day flew by quickly since I was mostly zoned out through it all, thinking of possible situations that could happen and not one good one came up which really bothered me to the core. I guess the only way is to find out, but not now anyway. I got in my house and went straight to my room and feel on my bed looking at my ceiling. ~Im a terrible person for doing this, I don't want to hurt him, but the more I do this the more hurt he might be~ I thought as I closed my eyes.

I changed into my PJs and watched TV...or to be exact the TV watched me I was asleep having nightmares about the possible outcomes that could happen. When I woke up I was breathing heavily I looked at the clock and seen it 6:30 am. ~Might as well get ready for school~ i thought as I got ready. I got some cereal and ate it then watched TV for a bit before going to the bus stop, I seen that everyone was already there. "Hey guys" I greeted with a fake smile, but they didn't notice. We got on the bus and they started to chat once again I was zoned out but they didn't bother me. We said our goodbyes after putting our things in our lockers.

I went to my first period class and sat down looking out the window when the principal came in. "OK class I would like you to meet your new classmate. " I looked away from the window and looked in total shock that's when it hit me. "Hey, the names Silver...Silver the hedgehog "

**Sorry this is shorter then the other ones but this is how far I got and I just had to get something out to you guys. R&R pls**

**Winter 01 out peace ㈏3 **


End file.
